Leftout
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Explains what Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf were doing in the Subspace Emissary. Toon Link and Wolf were the last newcomers that got invited to brawl. But when they make it in Smash Mansion, they find out that no one else was there...


Leftout

**I was kinda surprised when nobody posted a story about why Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf weren't in the Subspace Emissary. So, I have decided to post one myself. Remember, this is not what actually happened. This is just a thought.**

**~KF**

* * *

"Well, this is the place..."

Standing in the tall grass, was a space mercenary known as Wolf O'Donnel. He was the last newcomer to join the Super Smash Brothers Brawl roster. So, of course he would see many faces. What he did not know is that there were some smashers that he knew for a long time...

He finally decided to walk to the mansion, which he was staring at first. The pilot have gotten more excited within every step he took. After a few seconds of walking, he noticed someone banging on the door rather loudly, being impatient. Apparently, he has been here for a while.

Wolf took a good look at him._ "Strange..." _He thought to himself. _"He has a sword. But he's just a kid. How can he...?"_

He decided to put his question on hold when he walked closer to the green swordsman, who turned around when he heard footsteps behind him. "...Hello...?" He waved in a slightly confused manner.

"Hey, kid. Name's Wolf." Wolf greeted, "And yours?"

"Link." The young swordsman replied. "But this guy name Master Hand calls me Toon Link because apparently there's another Link out there in this world. Are you a smasher too?"

Wolf nodded. "Yes..." He crossed his arms. "How long have you been here?"

"About ten minutes..." Toon Link replied sighing, rolling his eyes. "Do you think there's anyone here, because I am tired of knocking on this stupid door!" At the end of his sentence, Toon Link kicked the door. But he injured his foot. "Ow!" He shouted as he grabbed it and jumped up and down.

While he was jumping around, Wolf looked up and saw an open window that was not too high from the ground. He tapped Toon Link on the shoulder, making him turned around.

"Let's go in through that window." Wolf said, pointing to said window above them.

"Good idea..."

They both triple jump to window and grabbed the edge. One by one, they climbed in. They looked around themselves, finding out that they were in somebody's bedroom. After discovering where they are, they heard somebody sleeping. They turned to the bed and found a pink puffball with ears resting. A few seconds later, she woke up and saw Toon Link and Wolf. She almost jumped out of her bed when she first saw them.

...

After some silence, the puffball decided to speak. "H-Hello..." She stuttered. "W-Who are you...?"

Wolf decided to introduce himself and Toon Link. "My name's Wolf, and this young swordsman is Toon Link. We're newcomers."

"...Oh... Well, my name's Jigglypuff. I've been a smasher since the first tournament. How'd you made it in the Smash Mansion? The door was locked."

They both pointed to the open window.

"That explains it." Jigglypuff said, glancing before turning back to the other two smashers. "Did you see anybody else in this world?"

"Actually, no." Toon Link responded, "Unless we count you."

"Oh..."

"Is there anybody else here?" Wolf asked.

"No, that's why I'm asking you. You see, I've been out of Smash Mansion ever since this morning to do some things. When I came back, I noticed the door was unlocked. So, I assumed that whoever was the last one out forgot to unlock it. But, when I came in, I found out that no one was here. So, I decided to take a nap until somebody shows up. But I didn't know that I locked the door before I slept, though." Jigglypuff explained.

"What should we do?" Toon Link asked.

Wolf thought for a moment until he finally came up with an answer. "I guess we should find the other smashers they have to be somewhere in this world."

"Good idea." Jigglypuff nodded.

* * *

It was sunset and the trio of smashers have been walking for quite some time. They wondered where they others smashers were, but at the same time, they started to become a little tired from walking.

"Where ARE they?" Jigglypuff asked

Wolf took a look around the area they were in. He realized that they were on a cliff. However, he spotted many shadows. Some were big, some were small, and the rest were somewhere in between. When Wolf turned his head, he saw thirty-three different smashers, standing at the edge of the cliff.

Wolf tapped the other two, causing them to turn around and face the other smashers as well. They walked to them silently.

A king whose name was Ganondorf was standing in the front of the crowd. He heard footsteps from behind. So, he turned around and stared at the group of three.

Another smasher whose was King Dedede was standing on the right side of Ganondorf. Noticing that he turned around. He chose to do the same. He tapped a small knight named Meta Knight on the shoulder. He pointed to he trio of smashers, which caused him to turn around also.

One by one, all of the other smashers turned around to face the three. Some of their mouths dropped when they saw familiar faces. Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf dropped theirs also.

* * *

**And that's what Toon Link, Jigglypuff, and Wolf were doing in the Subspace Emissary. Hope you enjoyed this oneshot.**


End file.
